Just A Mirror Image
by NeonCrescent
Summary: Gakupo debuts as a new vocaloid, a short while after meeting his new world. He falls in love with the 'Little Yellow Brat'. There was a time when he was practicing pickup lines, Len overhears him and POOF! Warning: Contains Yaoi! GakupoXLen...KaitoXLen...
1. The Little Yellow Brat

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid...but I would love to if I could...**_

_**WARNING: Contains YAOI/Boy X Boy relationship...has lemons (and it is VERY poorly written in my perspective so to those that anticipates for them, I'm sorry... don't get your hopes up!)**_

This would be my SECOND fic...

Hope there were some improvements...

I had this idea for a long time, but I don't have anyone to hear me out during those times...would you spare some of your precious time reading my crappy work?...PLEASE I BEG YOU!

This one should've been a one-shot but then it ended up really long (or so I think?)...

I'll shut my mouth now so enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Just A Mirror Image"<strong>_

_**Chapter 1: 'The Little Yellow Brat'**_

"_It's my pleasure to finally meet you all, my name is Gakupo Kamui, please treat me well."_, introduced the violet samurai.

"_I'm Miku Hatsune."_, said the green lass.

"_The name is Kaito Shion."_, said the blue lad.

"_I'm called Meiko Sakine."_, said the red lady.

"_Rin Kagamine on the house!"_, exclaimed the yellow girl.

"_Uhm...Sorry for my sister's rudeness...Welcome...I'm Len Kagamine..."_, welcomed the yellow boy.

* * *

><p>When Gakupo first debuted as a new Vocaloid, he found himself captivated by another Vocaloid, the 'little yellow brat'.<p>

When Gakupo was finally able to coup up with the other Vocaloids, he began his move on making the 'little yellow brat' to look at him with passionate desires...in short, he aims for the 'little yellow brat' to fall in love with him.

* * *

><p>"<em>Your smile is as bright as the sun, your eyes are as dazzling as the stars..."<em>.

There was an uncomfortable silence until...

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT WON'T SOUND TRUTHFUL ENOUGH! It would seem as if I'm just pulling a useless prank on the 'brat'..."_, Gakupo told himself unsatisfied as he practice his pick-up lines.

"_Nee...What are you doing, Gakupo-niisan?..."_, Len asked 'innocently'.

The violet samurai almost had his heart fall out. He nervously looked at Len, he was sweating heavily. His head was shaking as he turn his head around to look at the yellow boy.

"_Ano...Is something bothering you, Gakupo-niisan?..."_, worried Len,' innocently'.

Gakupo fainted in the shocking contact. _"Why him?...Of all people...why him?"_, he thought in his sleep.

Len was right beside him after he lost consciousness, then called for the other Vocaloids to help him, 'innocently'.

* * *

><p>The violet samurai finally opened his eyes. He looked around seeing things quite blurry at first glance, but at the sight of the yellow boy, he immediately changed to the traditional Japanese sitting position stiffened. He was sweating a lot again. Len didn't know what's going on with Gakupo, he looked straight into the eyes of the violet samurai then blinked his eyes close and then open 'innocently'.<p>

Gakupo's sweat went raining down heavier, the yellow boy was staring straight to him, he looked on a different direction and tried to escape the awkward situation.

"_Ah...Kagamine-dono...Where am I?"_, the violet samurai desperately said in pursuit of his great escape.

"_You're at the infirmary...You fainted earlier, so I asked Kaito-niisan, Miku-neesan, Meiko-neesan and Rin to help me carry you here."_, Len said smiling, 'innocently'. _"Anyways...you don't look fine to me...so you better take the day off...and it seems that master won't be writing songs for awhile...just relax there until you feel better."_, he added, 'innocently'.

The violet samurai blushed in pink color.

"_No...n-o..I-I'm f-fine..."_, Gakupo can't attach his words together.

Len pouted, _"No you're not! I could nurse you if you want...Rin and I are done with our new song so we don't have anything to do for awhile as well."_.

Gakupo can no longer escape the current situation. He nodded in surrender, and he thinks that he would just take this as a chance. But then again, he asked the yellow boy.

"_Ano...Kagamine-dono...D-did you h-h-hear wha-what I s-said a while e-ear-earlier...before I f-fainted in f-front of y-you...?"_, he was dead afraid of asking.

There was yet again an awkward silence. Gakupo wants to know, yet he didn't want to at the same time. Len broke the silence in the atmosphere when he finally remembered what Gakupo was referring to.

"_Oh...you mean... 'Your smile is as bright as the sun, your eyes are as dazzling as the stars...' thing you said earlier...of course...I heard even the 'NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! THAT WON'T SOUND TRUTHFUL ENOUGH!'...and the stuffs after that as well...What about it?"_, Len said, proud that he remembered everything 'til the last drop.

Unfortunately for Gakupo, he wasn't really impressed. He was eagerly hoping for Len to clearly forget everything. His consciousness wilted again afterwards like an eggplant that was not given enough water for days. _"I totally lost it..."_, he thought.

"_Ga-Gakupo-niisan! Hang in there!..."_, Len exclaimed.

* * *

><p>"<em>Where am I?"<em>, Gakupo's first words after he finally woke up again.

"_We brought you to your own house...err...temple..."_, Len explained, 'innocently'.

Gakupo's heart jumped in surprise. He began to sweat heavily 'again', his heart beats faster than normal and is still accelerating by the moment. It was only afterwards that he felt like his body hurts like hell. He began moaning in pain.

"_Are you okay, Gakupo-niisan?"_, Len asked worried.

"_My whole body hurts...I'm aching all over..."_, Gakupo complained.

"_Ah well...that's..."_, Len rolled his eyes away from viewing Gakupo as he thinks for a 'kind' excuse.

"_THAT'S BECAUSE YOU KEEP ON FAINTING! YOU THINK YOUR LIGHT? NO! YOUR DEAD HEAVY! THAT'S WHY I DRAGGED YOU OFF!"_, Kaito barged in completely pissed.

"_I'm sorry...Kaito-niisan...I troubled you twice this day already...and...and I'm really sorry..."_, the yellow boy apologized with his cheeks dance with the colour of pink and tears building up in his eyes.

Kaito's face went all red seeing how 'innocently' cute Len is at the moment. He immediately scratched the back of his head telling Len that it was not much of a problem.

"_I'm really sorry...Kaito-niisan..."_, the yellow boy added not changing the cute expression on his face.

"_Eh...Ah...N-No...it's really not much of a problem...r-really..."_, the blue lad said in a comforting tone.

Len finally smiled, wiping the tears that built up in his eyes with a pink blush on his cheeks. He then asked Gakupo if he could use his kitchen to make some tea and the violet samurai replied with a nod.

As the yellow boy went to the kitchen, Kaito glared at Gakupo.

"_GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR"_, the blue lad sounded in fury.

The violet samurai faked a smile to the hot headed ice cream lover at the moment. And finally asked why they took the trouble of bringing him back to his house instead of being still at the infirmary.

"_...What?...Oh that...Well, Len said that you must have fainted from over-exerting yourself at work so we brought you to the infirmary. Then after you fainted AGAIN, Len asked ME to bring you to your house...err...temple. You were SUCH A PAIN so I dragged you instead. He says that being in a hospital bed might make you feel more sick than you already are and that your recovery will be faster in an environment you are used to be in..."_, the blue lad explained rather pissed that Len was giving Gakupo extra attention due to mere fainting.

"_I see..."_, is all that Gakupo can say in response to Kaito's explanation.

* * *

><p>Len was finally back to the room where he left the two. Bringing with him three cups of tea. Kaito tried to ask what took him so long to make some tea. The yellow boy answered rather wondering <em>"I was?..."<em>. Then Kaito finally thought that he just felt that way because he was so irritated to last a long conversation with the poor samurai.

"_Why do you take the trouble of taking care of this old hag anyway...you know that your voice is master's favourite...and he even flooded you with new songs this week...you're damn busy at the moment right?..."_, Kaito asked out of curiosity.

Len paused what he was doing at the moment then blushed lightly. A while later, he was saved by the bell of her ever-energetic sister's squeaks as she came inside with Miku and Meiko.

"_We're coming in!"_, Rin shouted.

"_Sorry for the intrusion."_, Miku said as a sign of respect.

"_Is this your house? It's more of those shown in the movies where ghost appears at night"_, Meiko complained the moment she entered.

"_Meiko-neesan...you don't have to say that...Gakupo-niisan's style is traditional Japanese as we all know..."_, Len pouted cutely that became his escape on Kaito's question earlier.

Rin asked if she could look around, the violet samurai replied a yes with a full red coloured blush. She started running back and forth until she became tired. She then asked rudely if Gakupo is ever thinking about offering he's newly arrived guests some drinks.

Gakupo answered a yes having the same expression in his face then tried to stand up to make some tea. Len immediately stopped the violet samurai and said that he would do it for them. He then walked into the kitchen once more and Rin followed his brother with her eyes, glaring. She then carried a strange smile on her face and said that she would help her 'beloved' brother.

"_Let me help too..."_, Miku offered assistance but then carried the same strange smile as Rin when the yellow girl signalled her with a wink and of course the strange smile comes along with it.

* * *

><p>At the kitchen, Rin approached Len quietly like a thief sneaking in a house. Fortunately, the yellow boy was preoccupied on making tea that he didn't noticed her. The yellow girl suddenly jumped on Len's back. The twin brother was shocked to death that he swore he could have seen heaven's gate in front of him because of that.<p>

"_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin..."_, the yellow boy stated half irritated and half embarrassed. He was cutely blushing and tears were actually running down his face. Of course that would be his expression, he even hold his voice not to even shout out in fear.

"_Eh...You're no fun...let me hear your cute voice scream out of fear..."_, Rin pouted.

"_You're being selfish again...bullying me every now and then..."_, Len said wiping off his tears.

"_Oh come on..."_, the twin sister pleaded. But then the strange smile she had earlier before entering the kitchen came back to the surface.

"_What now?..."_, worried the yellow boy.

"_You're in love with Gakupo-san aren't you...Len..."_, Rin told in the most teasing tone she knew of. _"And it seems like he likes you as well...I heard your conversation with him earlier at the infirmary...haha...you even dared to lie about your work being done, you even used as an excuse to baby sit him...haha...and you were so dense earlier...I can't help but laugh!"_, she added.

"_I'm not dense! Why would you think of me that way?...And why are you eavesdropping?...And why are you so straight forward?"_, Len exclaimed having his face flushed in deep red colour.

"_You're so easy to read!...haha...and you're dense enough to not notice that he likes you back...He even kept fainting every time he have alone times with you..."_, Rin teased and she really enjoys it._ "That's why you're still a kid...haha..."_, she continued.

The yellow boy turned to a red one, _"We're of the same age!..."_, he exclaimed.

"_Fine, fine...whatever you say...they might worry if we don't get back sooner. Let's go!"_, the yellow girl stated. _"Whoever you love is up to you...I'll always support you..."_, she said comfortingly. The expression of her face turned into a smile that soothes the hearts of anyone who sees it.

Len looked at his sister's face. And as Rin expected, her brother smiled back with the same expression as her. They then brought the tea to the others.

"_What took you so long?"_, Kaito asked out of curiosity.

"_Maybe the twins played with each other, they enjoyed too much that they forgot about us...don't wonder if Rin comes in front of your doorsteps crying that she's pregnant"_, Meiko meant to say that as a joke but everyone's eyes went wide staring down at her. _"What?..."_, she even dared to question.

"_That would never happen. I assure you!"_, Rin confirmed.

"_So it was really like you thought then Rin-chan..."_, Miku assumes having her eyes sparkle.

Rin smiled the freaky smile at Miku. The green lass took it as a confirmation. Both Rin and Miku rushed emptying their glasses then they said that they need to do other things. Meiko then decided to tag along the two girls. Then Miku cried at Kaito on her final attempt to leave Len and Gakupo behind. She said in a cute pleading voice that she desperately needs his help, and so they all left in one peace.

Len, knowing her sister and Miku's plot of scheme, blushed then started sobbing. He was so nervous to speak out now even though he was so composed(...err...dense) earlier. He then tried to start a conversation.

"_Ano...Gakupo-niisan, if there's anything you need...just ask me...I did say that I would nurse you until you feel better..."_, the yellow boy was proud of himself to have actually said that.

"_No thank you, I don't want to trouble you any further, you we're busy right, Kagamine-dono."_, Gakupo stated like nothing.

An awkward silence filled the air AGAIN. Len didn't know how to react to Gakupo's rather awkward statement. He's sobbing turned to tears. He was crying. Gakupo stood up trying to put at least a little of comfort to the yellow boy.

"_What's wrong?"_, comforted the violet samurai.

"_I-I'm sorry..."_, Len burst into tears. _"I will leave now, I don't want to be a burden to you...I-I apologize for causing you too much trouble..Please...Please d-don't h-hate...Please don't hate me..."_, he added thinking that the violet samurai must be irritated upon his presence.

"_Why? What's the matter, Kagamine-dono?"_, Gakupo asked in confusion.

"_I...to you...I-I'm sorry I loved you..."_, the yellow boy cried.

The violet samurai didn't expect anything like that to happen. He decided to embrace the crying Len as hard as he can...

"_Nee...Kagamine-dono...I may have some things to ask of you...is that okay?"_, Gakupo said trying to confirm something out. Len nodded as a response as he tried to stop crying.

"_What can I d-do for y-you?"_, the yellow boy asked.

"_Can you please cross-dress for me...Kagamine-dono..."_, Gakupo asked with a straight face.

Len was left shock by the statement. Of all things, Len really hates cross-dressing the worst. He doesn't want to be called shota. Other than the songs made for him that involves it, he had never cross-dress for some kind of game. But, if it's Gakupo, he thinks of making it an exemption. And so he agreed.

After Len agreed, Gakupo made his second request, _"There's one more...let me..."_.

* * *

><p>By night fall, Len was wearing a violet lolita outfit, with matching make-up and accessories. He's wearing a plain white knee-high socks and a matching black 2 inch high-heels. He thought it would attract the samurai since it's his favourite colour.<p>

Len actually went to Gakupo's house before daybreak sneakily so that nobody else sees him in such outfit. He doesn't want to be teased. He brought a bag of his normal clothes so he could change before leaving later (...or maybe by tomorrow).

Nothing can be compared to how lovely the yellow boy is at the moment. He was so conscious of his dress. He constantly pulls the hems downward because he thinks it was way too short. He was even more feminine than his all-so-energetic twin sister.

The yellow boy finally was in front of Gakupo's door. He rang the doorbell once, the samurai immediately went for the door. He was really waiting for Len's arrival.

"_You look so cute...Kagamine-dono..."_, Gakupo blushed in the sight of an innocent beauty.

"_R-Really?..."_, the yellow boy asked, he was worried if the violet samurai really liked what he was wearing or if it really looks good on him.

Gakupo grinned, _"Time to fulfil my other request..."_.

Len nodded obediently yet at the same time, he was quite hesitant. The violet samurai grabbed the yellow boy by the arm, and pulled him inside the house. He immediately closed the door locked. Gakupo carried Len like a princess. After reaching the samurai's room, Gakupo threw Len on the bed and started kissing him.

The yellow boy's cheeks turned bright red in colour. The samurai was being gentle, carefully flooding the other with his lips' gentle attacks.

"_Open your mouth a little..."_, the samurai ordered.

The yellow boy was nervous but followed obediently anyway. The moment Len had a slight opening in his mouth, Gakupo went for it. Immediately slipping his tongue inside the younger man, exploring every part of it. Both were sunken into a deep kiss.

The samurai didn't wait for any further ado, his hand went under the yellow boy's skirt. The younger man's eyes opened wide then broke the kiss. He was trying to look at what's happening beneath his skirt. With no such luck, he was driven into yet another deep kiss, the older man had already removed his underwear without him noticing. The younger man started to moan. The samurai finally broke the kiss to breathe some air. The older man didn't bother on having the yellow boy remove his dress.

Gakupo grasped on Len's length. The younger man was filled with fear, tears build up in his eyes. The older man then kissed Len's tears away.

"_Relax..."_, the samurai stated.

Once the yellow boy tried to relax, his composure once again failed him when Gakupo inserted his fingers on his entrance. Adding one after another, trying to prepare the yellow boy. His other hand was pumping the yellow boy's length. The younger man moaned in mixed pain and lust.

Soon enough, the samurai thought he was ready then began thrusting his own length into the younger man. Tears of pain ran down Len's face, though he wasn't really regretting it.

"_Kagamine-dono...Kagamine-dono..."_, the samurai called as he continues to work on the younger man's lower body.

"_Gakupo-nii...no...Gakupo-san...please c-call my name..."_, Len pleaded.

But the violet samurai didn't respond to that. He just went harder and harder on the yellow boy like he didn't care at all, it even seemed like raping, Len was bothered. Gakupo went in and out, getting rougher by the moment. The younger man was drowned in both suffering and satisfaction. _"He must have not heard me"_, is what he just thought.

The two climaxed afterwards. Len collapsed first followed by Gakupo lying beside him in his fall. The two satisfied lads went to sleep.

* * *

><p>It rained heavily when it was already deep in the night. There were loud rumblings of thunders, which woke the yellow boy up. But he didn't care. Instead, he thanked the thunder that woke him up because he was able to witness a perfect view of Gakupo's sound sleep. He smiled at the view. And probably due to having left his mind on the dream world, the samurai suddenly pulled Len into a comforting hug. The blonde blushed and then finally noticed that he was still wearing the lolita outfit.<p>

He tried to escape from the hug wanting to have a change of clothes because the dress was very uncomfortable for him. But when he was about stand up, Gakupo pressed Len into a deep hug again...NOT KNOWING THAT IT WAS ACTUALLY LEN AND NOT...

"_Rin-dono...let us stay like this for a while...it's comfortable isn't it..."_, the samurai mumbled in his sleep.

Len was left shocked. He rushed out of Gakupo's grasp, immediately changed his clothes, rush out of the house without even an umbrella or a coat. He ran out as fast as he could, and as far as he could reach. Crying.

He afterwards thought of the samurai's previous actions, and came up with a conclusion. He laughed at the thought after realizing that it was a rather obvious one.

"_This morning, he fainted upon my presence...finally woke up then afterwards lost consciousness again knowing that I overheard everything he was saying moments earlier...he blushes when he sees my face...he asked me to cross-dress...do those kinds of stuff...and he can't even call me by my name...I get it now. I understand everything. It's all clear to me. He didn't want me to know what he have to say to Rin...he thought that I might get in the way of his confession to Rin...He blushes at the view of my face because I look like Rin...He asked me to cross-dress and do those kinds of stuffs so that he could imagine that I was Rin...He wouldn't call me by my name because he really doesn't see me...HE LOVES RIN...NOT ME..."_, Len burst into tears, having no one to comfort him. Only the skies dared cry alongside the yellow lad until the sun shown itself in the morning. The thought not once left the poor yellow boy.

He headed for home. His clothes are so wet and dirt stains on it, no one would second doubt of him staying outside when it was raining hard last night. His eyes are so red, it's so obvious that he didn't get to sleep and was crying all night. As he walks, he thought of yet another sad thing that he won't be able to stand if it was true, _"What if everyone else thinks the same? What if everyone likes me only because I look like Rin? What if nobody really cares for me?"_. The thought was stuck on his head, tears ran down from his now lifeless blue eyes. He then made a turn to a different direction. He wanted to be alone.

The thoughts made the yellow boy jealous of his twin sister. It was just now when he hated being Rin Kagamine's mirror image. Because it's only now when he started to think that there wasn't supposed to be a Vocaloid by the name Len Kagamine, _**that his 'existence' cannot be tolerated**_.

_**-To be continued-**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Poor Len...How can he overcome these sudden turn of events in his life?...<span>_

Well, hope you enjoyed that...

Sorry for the crappy lemons...

And how I wish you would anticipate for the next chapter...

The next one should follow about 2 weeks or less (or more)...

It's another sudden turn I swear!...

_**Do you hate it?**_

_**Did you catch my drift?**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE...**_


	2. The Little Yellow Cupid

_**Disclaimer: If I owned Vocaloid...Len would probably be traumatized by now...**_

_**WARNING: Contains YAOI/Boy X Boy relationship...(Dude...it's already the second chapter...if you managed the first one, this would be easy...)...no lemons for the moment...**_

Okay so, YEY! I managed to get the 2nd chapter done in less than 2 weeks!

Well I hope this chapter won't disappoint those people that looked forward to its public appearance...

My supposedly one-shot ended up really long to be a one-shot...

We will start with lightly funny scenes to build up the mood...(Err...hope it's effective)

So to those of you who felt like they're not reading the continuation of the previous chap...bear with me...it's really the continuation...you'll understand everything after reading...(Hopefully)

Anyways, ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Just A Mirror Image"<strong>_

_**Chapter 2: 'The Little Yellow Cupid'**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Finally done with my new song...But it was my only job for the week..."<em>, Kaito sighed.

"_You're luckier than you think you are...I only had one song for the whole month..."_, Meiko said discouraged about her own abilities. _"Maybe I'm losing my drift..."_, she added.

"_No...It would be more reasonable if you say that Len was the reason behind all these. Master really likes him a lot. My song this week was only a revision of Len's song not too long ago that was arranged for my pitch..."_, the blue lad pouted.

"_Well, well, well...would you repeat yourself again...am I hearing things...were you really badmouthing Len?...If I now, you were just jealous because he already has someone he likes...YOU love LEN right? Too bad he likes GAKUPO..."_, the red lady teased.

"_YOU DON'T HAVE TO BE SO STRAIGHT FORWARD!"_, Kaito shouted in frustration as his cheeks danced with the color of bright pink.

* * *

><p>It was eleven in the afternoon. Meiko and Kaito were having lunch at the cafeteria. The red lady kept on teasing the poor blue lad because of his unrequited love for the yellow boy. Meiko was enjoying every moment of bullying Kaito, and the blue lad was almost in tears. He says that the red lady didn't have to repeat the words <em>"Len likes Gakupo"<em> in his ears. The loneliness already resonates inside the ice cream lover's brain and lone heart.

It went on like that for an hour and a half! It was only stopped when Rin came in asking for her brother's whereabouts.

* * *

><p>"<em>Have you seen Len?...Master has been calling him for some time now..."<em>, Rin asked.

"_We were just talking about him...Why? What's wrong?"_, concerned Kaito.

"_Hehe...concerned aren't we Kaito..."_, Meiko teased the blue lad and only sounded _"Grrrrrrrrrrrrr"_ as a response.

"_I haven't seen him since last night..."_, worried the yellow girl. _"And he's nowhere to be found...What if something bad happened to him?..And it was raining hard last night as well..."_.

"_Relax Rin, we'll find him somehow. He'll be fine."_, comforted the ice cream lover. _"Let's split up, I'll go outside with Meiko. You should stay and look around the studio. Let's contact each other using our cellphones in case you already spot him."_.

The two agreed to Kaito's plan. Once outside, the red lady and the blue lad went their separate ways for a wider searching range. Rin rushed around the studio then finally bumped into Miku.

* * *

><p>"<em>Miku-neechan! Have you seen Len around?"<em>, Rin asked.

"_Eh?...I thought he was with you?...I was looking for him as well so I thought I'd ask you..."_, Miku replied.

"_Oh no...where could he be?..."_, the yellow girl panicked.

"_Maybe he's still around Gakupo-san's place...we both last saw him there right?..."_, the green lass tried to cheer the other girl up.

Rin then decided to call on Kaito and Meiko to inform them that there's no one left in the studio besides Miku and herself. The red lady says that there's no sign of Len being in the central park either. No such luck on the blue lad's side as well, the yellow boy was not found on the concert hall.

Miku then suggested what she told the yellow girl earlier. All of them assembled in front of Gakupo's house. At the sound of the doorbell, the violet samurai asked who could his visitors be. He opened the door slightly and checked.

As high as the temperature in the afternoon, Gakupo's face went hot. He slammed the door open. It was because the sight that bounced to his face was Rin's worried look. Tears are already building up in her eyes and she really feels at lost. Gakupo's cheeks turned to a shade of light pink.

"_Wha-what would seem to be the p-problem, Rin-dono?"_, the samurai asked rather nervous.

The yellow girl broke into tears and was shouting, _"I CAN'T FIND LEN ANYWHERE!...I'M REALLY WORRIED!...IF BY SOME LUCK, COULD LEN BE SOMEWHERE HERE?... I HAVEN'T SEEN HIM SINCE LAST NIGHT WHEN HE CAME HERE!..."_

"_I-I'm sorry, I d-don't know where he went. When I woke up, he was no longer insight. P-please by a-any means, stop c-crying..."_, Gakupo panicked in the view of the crying Rin. _"I'll help you go look f-for him..."_

"_Ano...Gakupo-san...we're also here you know..."_, Miku pouted.

"_Did you possibly made Len cry?...Oh my...What did you do to him?...Poor guy...and his only 14, I mean how could you?..."_, Meiko asked suspicious of the current flow of events.

"_Cry? Len? G-Gakupo!"_, a furious Kaito was came into view and it was really scary. He sends chills down to the eggplant fanatic's spine. His eyes turned into the same ones as that of a cold blooded murderer's and his teeth are gritting against each other... _(Now that's a Kaito you don't see every day)_

"_No, no...I certainly did not Kaito-dono..."_, the samurai denied the ice cream lover's accusation.

" _I think we should be heading back the studio, he must have returned there already...", _the blue lad suggested.

* * *

><p><span>(This is what Gakupo have in his mind...he's not talking aloud at this point)<span>

"_Where could he be, I wonder...I'm not certain of the time but I'm sure he left before I wake up in the morning, it was near afternoon though...I'm having a hangover because of _'last night's events'_ that's why I woke up late...It's the first time I saw him being so bold. I wonder what might be his reasons to leave without informing me? He even left his dress folded properly beside me, and I was hugging it when I opened my eyes...He probably had of change of clothes before leaving, but he could've stayed a bit longer and I wouldn't mind at all...what would have gotten to him that made him do so..."_

* * *

><p>The walk to the studio was a rather silent one. Rin, who was always the noisiest, was now the most behave all of a sudden. She's really worried about her brother. Things like 'have he ate already' , 'did he have enough sleep' or something along those lines kept running back and forth her mind. And by the look of everyone's face, all of them gives off the where-the-hell-is-he aura.<p>

"_Maybe...just maybe...he may have been...DELETED..."_, Gakupo said out of the blue.

Rin glared at him with tears build up in her eyes. _"NO! HE'S DEFINITELY AROUND SOMEWHERE...somewhere where we can't see him...YEAH...that's it! He may have thought of playing hide-and-seek with us!"_.

"_SHUT IT GAKUPO! You're not helping at all!"_, Kaito went speaking out of rage._"He won't be deleted...never...he have a bunch of songs piled up for recording, there's no way Master would delete him! IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANY BETTER THINGS TO DO, JUST QUIT WITH THE BLABBER YOU OLD HAG!"._

The yellow girl started to cry again. Miku tried to cheer her up, Meiko hit the two guys in the head and told them to stop. The blue lad and the violet samurai looked like kids being scolded by their mother. Gakupo apologized for his harsh words as Kaito apologized for saying so many things. They were just carried away by the atmosphere.

They finally arrived at the studio after a rather awkward commotion, Meiko immediately noticed some changes that took place in the cafeteria. It was clean as it was supposed to be but it was TOO clean, because hers and Kaito's lunch went missing. Afterwards, Miku checked all the recording rooms and found out that it was all very neat, but as she could remember well, she used one of those rooms and left it in a kind of messy state because she went out all of a sudden looking for Len.

"_Something's going on..."_, Meiko stated.

"_Is...is...is it a g-ghost or s-something?..."_, Miku was frightened.

"_Nee, Miku-neechan...Your j-joking, r-r-right?...Right?"_, Rin shuddered in fear, she didn't noticed that she actually holding the sleeves of Gakupo's clothes. The samurai blushed at the situation he was in and was not able to move a finger.

"_It must be some burglar...right! A thief, that's it!"_, Kaito babbled as if trying to act all-strong-and-mighty.

"_A simple thief will not waste time cleaning all possible evidence that can be used against him such as fingerprints or DNA from fallen hair strands...it would only cause him to be caught-in-the-act...Only a lonely ghost might do so...He might want attention that's why he's freaking us out right now..."_, the red lady tried to scare the rest of them even more.

"_CUT THAT OUT! YOU'RE MAKING THINGS SOUND EVEN WORSE!"_, the blue lad shouted.

After shouting, everyone noticed that the lights in the comfort room were turned on, they heard of drips of water coming from the said room.

"_What c-could that b-be..."_, the blue lad stated and he was shushed up right after.

A little while later, they heard a flush then the dripping of water stopped. They began hearing footsteps nearing the door of the said room. They were light, and so the thought of it belonging to a thief went back on surface.

"_I told you it was a thief..."_, Kaito whispered.

"_What if he's also a kidnapper...what if he took Len away..."_, Miku panicked.

"_But if he is a kidnapper, why would he not contact us for ransom...or maybe his purpose is to turn Len into his slave..."_, Meiko made everyone worry about the yellow boy more.

"_That can't be...but that would explain why we can't find him around...Poor Len, he might have done something bad to my brother...and now he comes back to get one of us..."_, Rin was shaking, she was now grabbing Gakupo by the arm tightly.

The violet samurai can't get his words right on track and he was blushing in a very deep red shade, "A-a-a-any...any-w-w-ay, w-we s-should knock him u-un-unconscious...".

"_KILL HIM! CURSE HIM ON LAYING HIS HANDS ON LEN!"_, the blue lad charged for the comfort room without thinking. Well that would be because he was thinking of the 'things' that might have happened to Len, and nearly had a nosebleed on the thought, but the urge of saving the yellow boy overpowered his 'mature' thoughts.

Everyone followed from behind the furious Kaito. The moment they reached the door of the comfort room, the lights in there were turned off. The ice cream lover began sweating a lot. Everyone else were hiding behind him, shaking. They then heard the knob of the door being unlocked from the other side. Tension builds up the atmosphere, Kaito was holding a microphone stand he got from one of the recording rooms, he raised high above his head. He thought of knocking out the 'thief' using that. The door finally opened. The blue lad closed his eyes and hit the person that came out of the comfort room.

"_LEN!"_, Rin shouted after recognizing the said 'thief'.

"_Eeeeeeeeh!..."_, everyone except Kaito and Meiko said in astonishment with their voices trailing, pretty much sounded like a good tone blending.

The blue lad can't believe that right in front of his eyes, the person he just hit with the microphone stand, was none other than his 'beloved', _"I'M SORRY LEN! PLEASE HANG IN THERE!"_.

"_Well what do you know...you really managed to knock him unconscious..."_, the red lady stated in a rather sarcastic tone.

Kaito then carried the know unconscious Len to the infirmary in bridal style. Mumbling 'I'm sorry' for every step he take, and for every breath he make.

* * *

><p>Moments later at the infirmary, the blue lad held the yellow boy's right hand still mumbling his endless track of 'I'm sorry'. Rin held the left hand of his brother with a feel of comfort knowing that he wasn't missing anymore. Meiko hit the blue lad on the head telling him to stop sobbing because it doesn't look good, that it is just DEAD ANNOYING. Miku on the other was stopping the red lady earlier but failed, she just sighed with relief and started smiling at the view she was seeing. Gakupo, who has finally recovered his sanity after being squeezed by the arm by the yellow girl, looked at Rin's comforted face.<p>

Three hours passed until Len actually woke up. Only Rin was left in the room to look after him, she actually didn't remove her hand from holding his brother's.

"_Where am I?..."_, the yellow boy said trying to sit up. He rubbed his aching forehead.

"_You're at the infirmary...well, Kaito-niichan...he really didn't mean to but...he was the one who knocked you unconscious..."_, Rin replied, kind of returning to her usual lively self.

"_Why would Kaito-niisan hit me?..."_, Len asked in confusion with a faint sad tone in his voice.

"_I'm really sorry Len, I didn't know it was you. Had I known better...I really would not hit you...I'M SO SORRY! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!"_, Kaito came inside the room smashing the room open. He was actually by the door since he had brought the yellow boy there inside.

Rin explained the misunderstanding to his twin brother, and Len was in all ears listening to every bit of the explanation. Although Kaito was constantly sobbing 'I'm sorry' and 'Hit me as well if you want'. He even went to the point of trying to jump out from the window, and the infirmary was on the third floor, so the twins tried to stop him. Meiko arrives at the scene then threw her sandals on the blue lad's face. The ice cream lover felt dizzy and his body almost fell out from the window, it's a good thing that the twins were there.

"_Geez Kaito...You're just stressing Len out you know...so quit acting like a stupid hero who only knew how to waste his life..."_, the red lady scolded the blue-head in her usual sarcastic tone as she gets her sandals back.

"_You don't have to do that..."_, Kaito pouted.

"_Now, now you two should stop doing that..."_, Miku stopped the two as she enters the room with some bananas...and leeks. _"How are you feeling Len? I'm sorry about earlier, I actually thought you were a ghost...then Kaito-nii thought you were a thief...Please accept my apology."_, she hands a banana to Len who's now wearing a blank face, like it says dot-dot-dot as he absorbs what the green lass have just said.

"_Me...A ghost?...A thief?...Miku-neesan...Kaito-niisan..."_, the yellow boy sounded horrible about what the two were thinking about him while he was gone. Tears forming on his eyes, with a slight pink blush on his face. He was unconsciously making the 'how-could-you' face, and it stroke Kaito with a pain in the heart.

"_That's why I'm apologizing..."_, the green lass put the banana into the yellow boy's mouth to shush him out. She couldn't stand it to see someone 'cute' cry. Len munched the banana as he pouted.

The blue lad, who may have had an arrow pierced through his heart out of guilt, began his infamous sobs yet again. The yellow boy smiled at him, 'innocently', saying that it's all okay, but it didn't help at all. Kaito felt like he had hit the wall after running at full speed, knowing that he knocked out that cute little one smiling at him now, just a while ago. He didn't stop sobbing.

"_Oh yeah, we came back here 'cause we have to give you master's message..."_, Miku patted the yellow boy's head. _"He says that you should take care and get some rest..."_.

"_And while you're out of commission, we'll take on your jobs for a while...that's actually pretty good for us...we've been out of job lately and you're..."_, Meiko couldn't finish her statement for Kaito had stopped her from doing so. The blue lad whispered to the red lady, _"Like I always say, you don't have to be so straight forward...don't you feel bad about it sometimes..."_. But the red lady directly answered with a _"NO!"_.

"_Anyways we have to go...we have to make up for the time we wasted while we were searching for you..."_, another sarcastic speech coming from the red lady.

"_But Len...I wonder...where have you been all this time?..."_, Rin asked her brother before leaving the room.

"_I was in Gakupo-niisan's place last night...then at the park this morning...I decided to go home in the afternoon but you weren't there...well, I took a bath and had a change of clothes...I went to the concert hall afterwards but seeing no one was there I went to the studio...I first went to recording room number 3 because Master says I'll be having a duet with Miku-neechan but she wasn't there, so I cleaned the room instead. Oh, I felt hungry so I went to the cafeteria...I found two trays of lunch there, I looked around seeing no one so I placed the trays in the sink...I went to the restroom a while later and when I came out...I woke up in the infirmary."_, Len explained to his twin.

Everyone realized that they went around circles. It so happened that the yellow boy had already left the vicinity before one of them could check the area, or the other way around. It was an awkward silence for some time until Rin crashed it.

"_But, why in hell didn't you contact me...I was so damn worried about you...really, running off to somewhere like that..."_, the yellow girl shouted at her twin with teary eyes.

"_I'm sorry...I just...I just wanted some quiet time...alone..."_, is all Len could say in response.

Miku realized how off their situation is, she convinced the others to leave the room to let the yellow boy rest. Kaito at first insisted on departing saying that since it was his fault, he should look after Len. The green lass made the blue lad bite her leek once she found an opening, with a sour look on the face, Kaito went rushing outside the room heading for the cafeteria.

"_LEEKS ARE GOOD!"_, Miku pouted but she was actually proud that her leek was put to good use.

All of them exited the room except for Gakupo, who was ordered by Rin, to look after Len. Well, she was actually trying to set the two up. That would be Miku's reason for driving Kaito out as well. Meiko was a 'no-problem' cause she was actually getting pumped that she would have a song recording after almost a month.

And so, the violet samurai and the yellow boy were left in the infirmary. A deafening silence enclosed the area.

"_Ano...Kagamine-dono...about last time..."_, Gakupo dared to break the silence.

"_Don't say a word...don't say anything until I finished what I have to say..."_, Len stopped the violet samurai from speaking any further but the true meaning of what he said was _Let me say something before I lack the courage to do so_.

The older man just nodded in response.

"_...Would you like to go on a date?...with Rin that is..."_, the blonde said in a shaky voice constantly having heavy breaths , his hair covering his eyes. He continued speaking. _"You like my twin sister don't you...Gakupo-niisan..."_.

"_How did you know, Kagamine-dono?..."_, Gakupo was left in shock.

"_If you like, I can set things up between you two...Rin is really sweet despite her very blunt way of expressing thoughts...She's really supportive and good-natured...I think you two would make a good couple..."_, the yellow boy completely ignored the violet samurai's question.

Gakupo took a deep breath, looking straight into Len's face.

"_I'm sorry...Kagamine-dono...I'm terribly sorry that I can't accept your feelings...I'm sorry..."_

"_You don't have to be sorry...Gakupo-niisan"_

"_But I...did horrible things to you..."_, Gakupo's violet eyes met an innocent smile, a sad one yet caring.

"_It's fine!...Let's just pretend nothing happened! Let's start over again, __**I'll be the little yellow cupid that roots for your and my sister's happiness!**__ I'll be glad to be of service..."_, the innocent boy said, overcoming the sadness that fills inside his heart at the moment. The samurai went closer to where Len was and patted his head.

"_Thank you...And you know, __**you could make a good girlfriend...if you were a girl...**__"_

Gakupo left the room. Once he was out of site, Kaito who was hiding at the back of the door entered the room. He was right there after he had washed away the leek's flavour from his mouth, nobody had noticed him. He showed himself in front of Len who tried hiding his sobs. The blue lad went to the yellow boy and hugged him tight.

"_I'm sorry for eavesdropping...you don't have to hide your tears away from me...cry out loud, cry as loud as you can..."_, Kaito told the younger boy as he hugged him tighter.

The blonde didn't suppress his feelings any longer, he burst into tears. He let out all the pain he was having in his heart, he told the older man all of the things that happened between himself and Gakupo. The blue lad carefully listened. And when Len finally finished saying his complains and thoughts that he kept to himself alone, Kaito lifted his face to look at his own.

"_There, there...don't think that your just a mirror image...we all like you not because you're a copy of your sister...you are different from Rin in many ways...like how you get me all worried about almost everything you do...you got me hooked up, Rin can't do that..."_, Kaito's face was painted in the color of pink, he then wiped the tears off of the yellow boy's eyes which widened in the shocking confession.

"_Kaito-niisan...you..."_, the blonde was speechless as his cheeks turned into a shade of pink as well.

"_Yes Len...I love you...I really love you...but you don't have to answer right away...take your time...that's why, __**I'LL BE WAITING UNTIL THE DAY YOU CAN FINALLY RESPOND WHOLE-HEARTEDLY...**__"_, the blue lad smiled gently and kissed the yellow boy's forehead.

_**-To be continued-**_

* * *

><p><em><span>YEY! Kaito-nii to the rescue!...It's not yet done...look forward for the next one!<span>_

Hope you like it...

The next one going to be posted on about the same rate as this one went...

And to those 3 people who gave a review...thanks a lot...

XxYuki-KikuxX there goes Kaito-nii...

DestinyCanAmaze that was the 2nd one...

yoko23 hope you liked what I made...

Thanks for liking the previous and I hope this one did not disappoint your standards

_**Did you get what my point is in this chap?...**_

_**Did you like it? Hate it?...**_

_**And before you leave this page...**_

_**Click Mr. 'Review this Chapter' on the bottom of your screen...**_

_**And say something about what you have read...**_

_**Have a nice day!**_


	3. The Gentle Blue Hero

_**Disclaimer: I still won't own Vocaloid even though I finished 3 chapters of this story...**_

_**WARNING: Contains YAOI/Boy X Boy relationship...**_

_**Pairings: Gakupo X Len, Gakupo X Rin, Kaito X Len**_

Third chapter's on the role...

If you find this chapter a bit confusing I'll gladly tell you what it's supposed to mean so just ask me okay...it's my own fault 'cause I tried to be graphical on the actions they are making...and I think I was a bit redundant with the words I used...I'M REALLY SORRY...

Err...hope that graphical style turns out effective...

My dear readers...thank you for...err...reading 'til this chapter...

I hope this chap goes to your liking...

Enjoy reading...(as much as possible)

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Just A Mirror Image"<strong>_

_**Chapter 3: 'The Gentle Blue Hero'**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Like I said...you have to do this properly...are you even listening to me, Gakupo-niisan..."<em>, Len said.

"_I know...I know that perfectly...but...what I don't know is how to portray it...a portrayal that would come...Uhm...naturally...yeah, that's it..."_, complained Gakupo.

"_Like I said, just follow my plan and it would work just fine...trust me..."_, reasoned the yellow boy.

"_But Kagamine-dono, how do you know for sure that it would work...you're not the one who's going to do it you know...And besides, it's not like you have done it already..."_, the older male came up with yet another complain.

Len pouted, _"I already did...you want me to remind you?..."_.

"_Oh...well, sorry...I should've used a much nicer word to put things up..."_, the violet samurai shrugged.

"_It's fine already...anyway, you have to make it clear...there's no room for mistakes!"_, the younger male exclaimed having a bright smile on his face that made the other look away with a glowing shade of pink on the cheeks.

"_What now?...do you still have any complains?..."_, the yellow boy asked for confirmation. Gakupo scratched the back of his head and replied, _"N-none..."_.

"_Good!"_, Len was full of enthusiasm.

'My imagination's playing on me again, huh?...I thought he was really cute moments ago...well of course he's cute...he looks like Rin anyway...', the samurai thought.

* * *

><p>It has been a week since Len was knocked unconscious by Kaito. The yellow boy was now back on his daily routine, but he has a single addition to his to-do-list, and so he spent most of his time with Gakupo.<p>

At first, Rin and Miku thought that the two lads were just having some quality time together since they've been talking by themselves a lot lately. Meiko didn't bother knowing what's up with the guys because she was not in the mood, she was nagging about how cruel life is for she have not done a single job after Len was back in action. Kaito was suspicious of what's going on, though he didn't have the chance to ask the reason directly from the yellow boy due to the fact that he was the one person that was receiving the red lady's 'frustration' (not like he wanted to).

Then one day came a big surprise, the violet samurai kneeled before the yellow girl's presence in front of everyone and took her hand to his lips for a kiss. He confessed his feelings for Rin with a full-red face, a shaky tone, and a shivering hand.

"_C-c-could y-you pleas-s-se g-go on a d-date with m-me..."_, Gakupo asked, happy for himself that he had the courage to do so.

Rin stared at him shocked, he took a glance on the samurai's embarrassed face then looked at her brother who gave her an assuring smile. Her hands started to shake involuntarily, her free hand covered her mouth. She stared blankly in space, tears are building up in her eyes.

"_Rin-dono?..."_, worried Gakupo who was waiting for a response.

Rin shoved the samurai's hand that was holding her own, she ran away sobbing. Gakupo stood up trying to follow her, Len stopped him from doing so.

"_Don't worry Gakupo-niisan, I'm sure Rin was just surprised from your sudden confession...I'll talk to her so just wait there...I'll handle things for now..."_, said the yellow boy who followed after his sister.

"_I'm counting on you then, Kagamine-dono..."_, the violet samurai agreed following Len with his eyes. Actually, he couldn't take his eyes off of him 'It seems strange...What's this feeling?...I don't understand it myself', he thought.

Those who were left behind looked at Gakupo. Meiko slapped his back three times saying that he did really well because she knows nothing of the situation. The slaps brought him out of his own train of thoughts. Miku ended up with sobs like Rin, feeling bad for Len and feeling guilty as well. Kaito held on his temper, he clenched his teeth and closed his fist. He knows of the situation very well, the yellow boy relied everything to him while crying back at the infirmary, but he was in mixed emotion –angry at Gakupo and pity for his beloved–. He walked out silently, he thought that he might not be capable of keeping his anger cooled down if he stayed any longer. The green lass left the area afterwards, she was thinking of a way to apologize to Len. The sarcastic red lady took some sake (Japanese rice wine) and asked Gakupo if he want some.

"_Don't be sad you gloomy old hag, don't let being rejected get to you, just get drunk and forget everything."_, Meiko said handing a glass to the other.

"_I'm not yet rejected you know..."_, Gakupo commented with a straight face.

"_You're not yet?...Boring...Let's get drunk when you are already turned down okay?"_, Meiko sounded sure instead of sounding like how a 'normal-minded' person should.

"_Like I said, I'm not yet rejected Meiko-dono, and we wouldn't know if I would..."_, the violet samurai regretted ever saying something in response at the first place.

"_EH? Rin was crying when she left, that means she does not want to go out with you...right?"_, the red lady said in her usual sarcastic tone. Gakupo stared at her with a blank face.

* * *

><p>Len was finally able to catch up with her run away sister. The chase ended up at their own house. The yellow boy pleaded on his twin to go on the date with the violet samurai, but she strongly opposed the idea. Len even said that it would be fun, exciting, and romantic, but Rin was totally against going.<p>

"_No matter what you say I'm not going, I just won't!"_, Rin exclaimed with a worried look on her face.

"_But Rin...just give him a chance..."_, Len uttered.

"_Come on Len...there is certainly no way..."_, the yellow girl said.

"_It wouldn't hurt to try..."_, the yellow boy convinced.

"_It would hurt Len! It would! I don't want to hurt you again...Look, I'm sorry about what happened...I-I didn't know that it was a-actually like that...I'm so sorry, I made things worse...How did you found about it?...It must have made you suffer...please forgive me...you don't have to do this, it would only give you much more pain..."_, the twin sister grabbed his shoulders staring directly onto his eyes. Len took a deep breath.

"_Don't say that...Listen...It's my decision to help him like this...I have gone over everything, trust me...that's why I don't want you to avoid him because of me...just once, give him just this once...please..."_, Len said as he gave her an innocent smile.

Rin held back her tears then looked away, _"Fine! But just this once..."_. Her twin gave her another smile, seeing this, she hugged him tight and started sobbing, _"I'm sorry...I-I should've known b-better..."_. The yellow boy hugged her back and patted her head, _"I'm fine already...You've been apologizing non-stop...It's not your fault,...it's no one's fault...so stop crying and get ready for tomorrow."_. She nodded then buried her face on her brother's shoulder.

'If there's someone who's at fault here...that would be me...', the male twin thought.

* * *

><p>The next day, Len went to Gakupo's place for the big news. And as expected, the reaction on the samurai's face was pure delight. He was crying tears of joy. He grabbed both hands of the yellow boy, shook them up and down, then started a long trail of thanks. A few moments later, the two males found themselves smiling and staring at each other. A light colour of pink blossomed on both their cheeks. Feeling a bit awkward in the situation, Gakupo looked away and so did Len.<p>

"_A-Anyway...we must plan everything beforehand, things should flow perfectly...I will tell you Rin's likes and dislikes for some ideas on what should you set up..."_, Len uttered trying to ease the tension that is building up between them.

"_Y-yeah...yeah, you're r-right...where should we go anyway?...I don't have a single idea...I haven't been on a date before...I don't know what air would be perfect..."_, Gakupo asked getting away from the odd feeling as well.

"_Hmm...now that you mention it...it should give a romantic feel right? Can't you think of anything?...Rin likes the color yellow, and she loves oranges..."_, the yellow boy thought hard.

"_What do you think of a farm that grows the best oranges?"_, the taller teen asked.

"_That's a good idea...but I don't think it would be romantic at the very least..."_, the other denied the suggestion.

"_How about going to the shrine, let's cover the place with yellow flowers and leaves?..."_, the samurai suggested. (actually thinking of a traditional Japanese wedding)

"_I don't think it fits to her liking, Gakupo-niisan! You have to go to a place where the girl would enjoy...otherwise, both of you would love to go...let's just say it like this, you asked her out to see her smile so you'll do anything to bring that smile out on the surface...something along those lines...how about a theme park? Rin loves rides, especially roller coasters and go-karts..."_, the banana lover opposed the other's idea and gave a better one.

"_I think that would be a great idea...it's enjoyable...we could ride yellow coloured karts and coasters...and have orange juice in between resting...We'll go with that...and perhaps a fancy restaurant for dinner, do you think that would be fine?..."_, the older male consulted.

"_I 'm not quite sure...that would be a good change of phase after a tiring day at the theme park...but I doubt that she would like the silence there...it's pretty obvious that she's the loud type...and it freaks her out whenever it's quiet, she bursts out and laughs loud enough for everybody to hear...you know, she's that energetic..."_, Len said in deep thought.

"_Do you think she'd go on a bar? it's noisy there with all the loud music and chatting people."_, Gakupo stated.

"_She's not Meiko-neesan you know...and besides, she's 14 years old...clearly under age...my sister is a decent girl...and as her brother, I won't allow it...take this seriously, onii-san...this might just decide your future..."_, the yellow boy said.

"_Then what should we go for!...I can't take this anymore! And I thought the hardest part was asking the girl out...It didn't come to my mind that this will be so hard!"_, the eggplant lover sounded desperate having not a good place in mind fit for a date.

"_Chill out for a while...you won't be able to think properly in that state, onii-san...maybe the fancy restaurant idea wasn't so bad after all...just make a reservation for two on a restaurant that serves a huge variety of desserts...I think that would satisfy her...don't be surprised if she gets fat one day!"_, the younger male warned, unconsciously creating a cute posing having one hand on his waist, the other pointing a finger at Gakupo, head tilted slightly on the side, lips pouted, and eyes wide opened. A nod was all the samurai do for a response.

"_It's decided then...on Saturday afternoon 'til dinner...don't worry, if anything goes wrong I'll be right there to take cover..."_, Len proclaimed in a leave-it-to-me tone. The older teen felt rest assured.

* * *

><p>Len came out of Gakupo's house shortly after finishing their discussion on the said date, but he was dumbfounded by Kaito's and Miku's presence. He tried asking if they have some business with the violet samurai or to him. The two didn't answered, instead, they grabbed both arms of the yellow boy and dragged him off elsewhere, far from the samurai's residence.<p>

"_W-wait...Miku-neesan!...Kaito-niisan!...stop walking so fast while dragging me please...I might trip off..."_, the yellow boy exclaimed.

Kaito and Miku stopped walking at the central park. But on the side where other people won't be able to spot or eavesdrop them. The green lady held Len's shoulder, her bangs covering her eyes. The blue lad just stood beside her, his blue locks covers his eyes as well. They were silent for a few minutes. Feeling a bit awkward, the yellow boy bent down a little and looked below Miku's bangs, he saw a pair of teary green eyes. Moments later, he was a bit panicking, thinking of a way to keep her from crying. Watery green orbs met azure blue.

"_I'M SORRY LEN! IT'S MY FAULT FOR PUSHING YOU SO HARD! I'M SORRY I MADE YOU CONFESS TO HIM! RIN AND I THOUGHT...WE THOUGHT...IT'S BECAUSE WE...WE...THAT'S WHY YOU..."_, Miku cried in between sobs.

"_Ah...no...Miku-neesan, it's not your fault...it's okay already, even Rin apologized to me but I'm really fine now believe me...so please stop crying"_, Len hands her a clean handkerchief from his pocket. _"You don't have to waste your tears on such trivial stuffs like this..."_, he added.

"_It's not trivial at all! It's your feelings we're talking about...you just had your heart broken...and it wouldn't have happened if we didn't rushed you in confessing...I'M SO SORRY..."_, the green lady said, as she took the piece of cloth offered to her by the young gentleman to wipe her tears away.

"_I'm fine with it...we're both guys so it wouldn't work out the way I hoped it would be..."_, the yellow boy gave her an innocent smile. Miku cried even louder though, then with a pat in the head, Kaito signalled her to leave so he could have a one-on-one talk with the younger male. The green lass objected at first but at a glance on the blue lad's eyes, she silently agreed and walked away.

When Miku was out of sight, Kaito stared at Len with worried eyes. He gave him a hug, a comfortable one at that.

"_I understand that you've gotten over Gakupo...what I don't understand is why would you even help him..."_, the blue lad asked with an obvious light angered tone. _"And I don't know why would Rin even agree to that stupid date!"_, his voice was slightly raising by the minute.

Len pressed back to the hug, _"I-it's...it's my own way of showing that I have longed passed my unrequited feeling for him...It's okay already Kaito-niisan..."_.

"_STOP TELLING ME THAT IT'S OKAY BECAUSE IT'S OBVIOUSLY NOT! Let me guess...you didn't tell your sister how you were able to find out that old hag's true feelings...you didn't tell her 'cause she'd totally disagree with your schemes if she happens to hear it...I'LL GO SEE HER NOW!"_, Kaito was really mad, you don't see a very furious Kaito every day, he'd normally keep his cool. He stopped hugging the young male then tried to remove Len's hand around his waist.

The yellow boy desperately tightened his hug and said in between tears, _"Please...please don't tell her...don't tell her about 'those' things..."_. the blue lad stayed still for a while and asked in a deep voice, _"Why should I not?"_.

"_Honestly...I just didn't want him to hate me...I didn't want him to think that I was a bitter enough to back stab him in front of Rin...in the end, it was just because of my selfishness...even if he would never look at me with the same eyes as mine...I just...just...just wanted to make look at me with fair stares...I just want him to look at me as Len Kagamine, and not as Rin's mirror image...in the end, it was just because of my selfishness...so please, please don't tell her..."_, Len cried looking at older male's face.

Kaito took a deep breath, _"You're not selfish at all...you're more of a martyr right now...". _He cleared the younger male's face from his bangs and gave him a peck in the forehead, "_Nee, Len...how about me? Can't you just give that look in your eyes to me instead?..."_.

The yellow boy didn't know how to respond, he simply forgot about the fact that the guy in front of him had already confessed feelings of love for him. He stopped crying then stared blankly at the blue lad's shirt. He felt his own face heat up, he was pretty aware of the blush forming in his cheeks. He buried his face on the taller guy's chest and mumbled, _"Mm..."_.

"_Can I consider that as a yes?..."_, Kaito lifted Len's head to see the little boy's cute face. At the sight of it, he found his expected answer, _"I understand...I told you right? I love you...and I'll wait for the day you love me back, so you don't have to rush...okay, I won't tell Rin about it but in one condition..."_.

"_What condition?..."_, the yellow boy asked out of pure innocence.

"_You're planning on following those two on their date, right?"_, the blue lad confirmed.

"_Yes, what about it?..."_, he replied with another innocent question.

"_Let me come with you..."_, Kaito looked away blushing and scratching his cheek lightly with a finger.

"_EEEEEEEEEEEH!"_, Len's voice trailed.

"_Why not?...I want to be by your side...I won't interrupt them, I swear...I just want to be beside you to comfort you the moment you start crying..."_, he answered looking at the other teen's face while blushing.

"_Well...fine then...I'M NOT GOING TO CRY! As if I would..."_, the yellow boy pouted with his face still blushing and in his eyes were visible evidence that he had just stopped crying.

"_Yes you will..."_, teased the other in disbelief.

"_Will not!"_, Len strongly denied.

It went on like this for a while, the sad and serious atmosphere they had earlier was changed into a happy and carefree one. The younger teen stopped arguing the moment he realized the sudden difference in the air between them, he sighed in defeat and said, _"You know Kaito-niisan...__**you're like a superhero**__...one that saves a person from his stress and melancholic feel...__**YOUR LIKE MY SAVIOUR**__, at least that's what I think..."_.

"_Then it's decided! Every time your sad and alone, you'll have to call this humble saviour of yours to cheer you up...Just call my name and I'll be there! __**I'll be the Gentle Blue Hero whose sole purpose is to make you smile...**__"_, Kaito assigned himself for the role. _"Now, off you go and inform Rin about the date and time of her date!"_, he exclaimed with a bright smile. Len nodded and off he went.

'Seriously, Len...Why do you keep loving him at such extent? Why do you keep looking at his faults with such blind eyes?...How can you keep up like this?...This coming Saturday...I really look forward to it...', the blue lad thought, drawing off the smile he had on his face earlier. He looked at the departing boy, closed his eyes, then walked on the opposite direction.

_**-To be continued-**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Next chapter would be Gakupo and Rin's date! Hey wait...did it just turn into a double date? Kaito has his own plan set...what's going to happen?<span>_

I'm not done just yet...same updating speed I guess...

I hope you enjoyed that even though it went a bit shorter than the first 2 chapters...

I'm sorry that this chap was full of conversations...

Please look forward to the next...it would be awesome but probably be the shortest one...

But then again you should seriously stop keeping your hopes up...it would be bad if I end up disappointing my few readers...

It's a big twist!...

Lemons would be slightly included next time...(drooling?)

To the 3 people who gave a review on the previous chap...thanks a lot...(Crying tears of joy)

yoko23, hope you continue liking this story even after this chap...

TotalAmuto, how I hope you enjoyed reading...

DestinyCanAmaze, I wish it goes to your liking...

_**Did you catch my drift?**_

_**Hope it didn't gave you a headache...**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE...**_


	4. The Doubtful Violet Samurai

_**Disclaimer: nothing changes...I still don't own Vocaloid**_

_**WARNING: Contains YAOI/Boy X Boy relationship...**_

_**Pairings: Kaito X Len, Gakupo X Rin, Gakupo X Len**_

Err...remember when I said this chapter would be the shortest?...

I'm wrong but not totally...this one's my longest so far...I had my fun typing...

Now, it's time for my apologies...

I'm really sorry for the late update...I honestly didn't know how I should start...when I got the idea, I was too lazy to type...when I got hang of it, I became busy in school...I'M REALLY SORRY...PLEASE ACCEPT MY APOLOGY!

Well, again...I may have been redundant again on this one...and I also didn't know how to properly call the characters' name without being repetitious...FORGIVE MY STUPIDITY...

If you don't understand something...feel free to ask me...I'd be more than willing to help...since it would be my own fault...BLAMI IT ON ME...

Okay...I went overboard with my ranting again...I'll shut my mouth now...HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER...

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Just A Mirror Image"<strong>_

_**Chapter 4: 'The Doubtful Violet Samurai'**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Wake up Rin...It's already 9:00 am, do you plan on sleeping the whole day?"<em>, Len said as he shakes his sister lightly at the shoulder.

"_Just...five more...minutes..."_, Rin requested half asleep.

"_That was like your speech for the last ten minutes I'm shaking you..."_, the twin brother complained.

"_Oh come on Len...that's why I keep asking for five more minutes...you never gave me one...all you do is wake me up moments later the other..."_, the yellow girl pouted as she stood up.

"_Don't give me that face now! You should get up already...you know how it takes you forever in taking a bath, choosing and actually wearing your clothes, and fixing your hair..."_, Len pouted back.

Rin stuck her tongue out then uttered afterwards, _"Why do I have to wake up anyway...I was like having the dream of my life then suddenly you came yelling at me to get up soon..."_.

"_Hey! I wasn't yelling..."_, the yellow boy disagreed at the statement.

"_Then maybe screaming..."_

"_Nope."_

"_Shouting?..."_

"_Totally not."_

"_Squealing perhaps..."_

"_I'm not you..."_

"_I'm not squealing...okay maybe sometimes..."_, the twin sister just blurted random words not wanting to be defeated in the conversion...too bad for her though, it's an epic fail.

Rin stood up and went out her room complaining about how she needed more sleep and that there was no reason for her to get up because master gave her a day-off. Len sighed in disbelief, _"Really Rin...I can't believe you actually forgot about your own date..."_. The yellow girl stiffened then straightened her thoughts up. She looked down at the floor feeling bad and said, _"Sorry Len...I didn't mean to..."_. The twin brother shushed her up saying that past is past, that he was already over it and the like.

The yellow girl did her morning routine in a silent manner, knowing that she did something careless around her brother yet again. She doesn't want to repeat the same mistake. Never will she do something reckless that would hurt her twin.

The stressful silence continued until Len decided to break it, _"Rin..."_. The girl in question stood in attention, _"What is it Len?..."_. _"You don't look well to me...are you okay?"_, the yellow boy asked in worry. _"Yeah...yes, I'm fine...what makes you think of that?..."_, babbled the twin sister. Len looked at her with such gentle and caring azure blue eyes asking if she really is okay, the yellow girl nodded in response but the twin brother insisted of questioning her again if she's fine.

"_I'm fine Len...you worry too much..."_, Rin said as she tries to fix her hair.

"_If you don't want to go out with Gakupo-niisan, you don't have to..."_, stated the male twin while facing the floor.

"_Wha-what...NO...I mean, I would go..."_, the yellow girl panicked, she thinks that maybe another of her reckless acts had hurt her beloved twin.

"_Rin...if it's only because I asked you to do so...please don't go..."_, Len now is looking straight into his sister's eyes with pure sincerity.

"_That's not it Len...I'll go and that's it...no more entertaining of questions..."_, she gazed away the other's stare.

* * *

><p>It's been about three days after Gakupo's confession of love to the yellow brat. Saturday is now up and the clock continues to tick. It's only moments before the violet samurai and the yellow girl's date.<p>

Within that three days time, Len went through all the troubles to make sure that everything goes well. He planned everything and did the reservations for a fancy dinner in a restaurant where his sister seems to love the desserts menu. Why did he do that? That's because the violet samurai reserved for two seats at a rotating sushi restaurant, and that his ideas for mouth watering desserts are those with wasabi and of course, eggplants.

The yellow boy literally wasn't able to process everything in his mind, he can't believe that there's actually a person who thinks about dates at that level of thinking, since he wanted everything to be perfect, he did everything all by himself. Why again? Because he's such a martyr, he's so cruel to himself, and what makes him go with that flow was the following thoughts he have on his innocent mind.

'I want Rin to enjoy Gakupo-niisan's company...and for Gakupo-niisan to look at me with fair eyes, not that of pity, not that of guilt, and certainly not that of hatred...'

* * *

><p>After hours of dressing up that almost seemed like forever, Rin was finally done fixing herself. She wears a yellow sleeveless top with black piping, an orange ribbon with a silver-coloured rose brooch tied around her collar, a yellow miniskirt with black piping a few inches above her knees matching to her tops, a plain black leggings, and an orange two-inch heeled boots.<p>

Of course, the usual with bow on her hair is present, she applied make-up to complement her outfit. She certainly looked lovely, but one thing seems wrong with the way she looked. Her usual jolly and carefree smile was not showing up.

As her twin, Len obviously noticed it but he didn't dare to ask. He knew that his sister would end up apologizing again and it's not helping him. Because the more he hears the words 'I'm sorry' from the yellow girl, the more he feels bad about himself for asking her to go on the date with Gakupo.

* * *

><p>Moments later, the doorbell in the Kagamine residence was heard ringing. The yellow boy said he would be the one to check who the visitor was and that Rin should just wait in the living room.<p>

Another ring came, Len rushed for the doors while shouting, _"Coming!"_. Once he reached the knob, he opened it a little to peek whoever is outside. A certain violet-haired man showed up having a bouquet of a variety orange, yellow and white flowers. The yellow boy was stunned for a few second until he realized he was spacing out.

"_Oh...Gakupo-niisan...J-just in time...Rin had just finished preparing..."_, Len smiled while trying to hide his blush.

"_I see...can I come in?..."_, asked the violet samurai

"_S-sure...she's at the living room, this w-way...follow me..."_, the yellow boy quickly turned around and lead the way to the room where his sister is.

'Stupid Len...it's not for you...quit imagining things, he's here for your sister...not for you...SO STOP SPACING OUT', he told himself in his mind.

* * *

><p>Len pointed at to where his sister is seated, the violet samurai then stepped forward and called on Rin's attention. The yellow girl turned around to see the Gakupo wearing a violet long-sleeved polo with a necktie of a lighter shade of violet than his polo, a long white pants, a matching white vest, and a black leather shoes. His long hair is tied neatly at his back. A rare sight from the medieval man.<p>

Rin hated to admit it, but Gakupo really looks gorgeous with those clothes. Rin placed her facade smile then reached the bouquet that the samurai is giving her. Len didn't saw the facade that his sister was making because he is too busy in his thoughts, lecturing himself.

"_Shall we go, Rin-dono?..."_, Gakupo asked.

Rin nodded, _"Yes please..."_.

The two left the house, the yellow boy chased them out to yell a final 'Be sure to bring her back by ten in the evening!', pretty much of a protective brother. He waved at the departing car which was parked earlier by Gakupo in front of their house. The samurai waved back a goodbye. And that signals the start of their plan.

* * *

><p>When the banana-lover was sure that the two were out of sight, he phoned Kaito.<p>

"_Ah...Hello...It's me, Len..."_, greeted the younger male.

"_Yes, Len...good afternoon"_, the blue lad greeted back.

"_Nee, Kaito-niisan are you ready?"_, Len called out.

"_Yes, I'm most certainly am...I'm already on my spot...just waiting for you"_, Kaito replied.

"_Okay, then...I'll be there in a flash, they just went off...bye..."_, the yellow boy said, ending the call.

* * *

><p>In a short span of time, Len arrived at the meeting place-the theme park's central fountain-. The blue lad was really there already, seated on a bench, going easy while eating a vanilla flavoured ice cream. When Len spotted the familiar blue-head, he rushed towards him from behind.<p>

"_Kaito-nii!"_, the yellow boy called for attention cheerfully and obviously, with pure innocence.

"_Len, there you are...I was here for about two hours already, the original plan was to meet up one hour prior...what took you so long?"_, Kaito replied, finally noticing the other's arrival.

"_I'm sorry, it took Rin quite a while to pick what to wear, but Gakupo-niisan was just in time...well, better to say that he's luckily late..."_, explained the yellow boy.

The blue lad exploded in frustration, it was so heated that his ice cream already melted, _"So it's that old hag's fault, huh?"_.

"_Relax Kaito-nii..."_, the younger male calmed the older one then added, _"We still need to go on the plan...it's already 2:30pm sharp, they're going for the Go-Karts...Let's go!"_

"_Yes boss..."_, the blue lad replied half heartedly. And so they went on spying...err...I mean assisting on Gakupo and Rin's date.

* * *

><p>At the Go-Karts line, Rin was having tantrums. She's endlessly complaining about how hot the day is, how long the line is, and other things along those lines. The sun's heat was really getting to her nerve and the poor violet samurai doesn't know what to do. He looks around trying to look for refuge, and to his delight, he spotted Len hiding by the bushes and gave him an okay sign.<p>

A while later, Kaito went near the samurai disguised as a soda vendor. The blue lad handed a cup to Gakupo. When the violet samurai realized that it was Kaito, he immediately thought that he was another accomplice, he took the cup and gave it to the irritated Rin.

"_What a cute couple! Have fun in your stay at theme park!"_, adlibbed the blue-head.

"_Why thank you, 'VENDOR-DONO'..."_, said the purple head.

"_Kaito-nii? Is that you..."_, questioned Rin out of curiosity.

"_Ah...HA..HA..HAHA...HAHAHAHAHA...That's certainly a 'handsome' name...Ah...HA...HA...a friend of y-yours maybe?...H-He must be 'good looking'...HAHA..HA"_, babbled Kaito.

Rin tilted her head in disbelief.

Gakupo felt tensed, _"Ah..HA..HAHA...this vendor would doubly be Kaito-dono...He's not as humble..."_.

The yellow girl tossed away her suspicion and sipped on her soda instead. Her irritation grew lesser by the moment which made the eldest guy in the group sigh in relief.

'You old hag! YOU WANT A PIECE OF ME?', Kaito thought, staring daggers at the violet samurai.

'BRING IT ON! I wouldn't have to say that if you weren't so boastful...', Gakupo told himself glaring back at the blue-head as if they knew what each other was thinking just by one look in the eye.

They didn't noticed that they were already next in line, Kaito left the two alone, going to where the yellow boy was hiding. Like a gentleman, the violet samurai assisted her date on getting on a kart then made sure she was comfortable. Right after that, he got on a kart himself, getting ready for the game.

At the sound of a whistle, Rin, Gakupo and the others who were on the line with them earlier started their engines then raced against each other. Len and Kaito watched from afar. The blue lad then decided to execute his 'own' plans for the day.

* * *

><p>"<em>That was a good call Kaito-niisan!"<em>, exclaimed Len enthusiastically.

"_No problem...by the way...what are we going to do next?..."_, replied the blue lad who had just changed back to his normal clothes.

"_Well...they waited for 30 minutes in the line...the Go-Kart should last for about five minutes each lap, there would be three laps so it would take 15 minutes...that would be 3:15 pm...they'll be riding the Swirling Tea Cups next...then at 4:00pm the Anchor's Away...the Haunted House at 4:30pm...the Roller Coaster by 5:00pm then they would have to transfer to the restaurant which I reserved for them by 6:00pm..."_, answered the yellow boy, doing all the math with his fingers. Kaito found it cute.

"_Uhm no...that's not about it...do you actually plan on waiting for 15 minutes?"_, asked the blue-head in which the younger male nodded without hesitations. Kaito then looked away, hiding his blush and said nervously, _"D-do you t-think we c-c-could get some ice c-c-c-c-cream while w-we w-wait?..."_.

"_Ice cream again?...You just had your third cone for the day not too long ago...but well, it really is hot today...I guess we could...but we're heading straight for the Swirling Tea Cups line afterwards."_, the older male was glad that the other accepted his invitation.

* * *

><p>The blonde and the blue-head left their spot, leaving Gakupo and Rin's trail for a moment. The two ate their respective ice cream, vanilla for Kaito and banana split for Len. They started talking about the most random stuff, and laughing at the least laughable stuffs.<p>

Kaito was contented of what's happening. He's pleased to see the innocent smile and giggles that Len creates. For him, it was the best moments of his life, seeing someone you love happy is the greatest gift of all. When the blue lad thought that his first plan was going well, he decided to go on –plan number two– the serious talk.

But just as he was about to say something, the yellow boy said that they have to go already while looking at his wrist watch. Kaito was of course disappointed, it would have been really great if he could have done it. The older male followed the younger one who was now jogging his way to the Swirling Tea Cups ride. And what someone not as dense as Len would notice, Kaito was not in the mood to go around helping Gakupo on his date.

'It's all the old hag's fault again...stupid Gakupo, if it weren't for Len, I wouldn't do anything like this FOR YOU! That bastard, using my beloved NOT ONCE BUT TWICE...YOU AWE ME BIG TIME! I swear to kill you after this...', the blue lad thought, reciting endless curses on the violet samurai.

* * *

><p><strong>Time travel~~~.<strong>

* * *

><p>It was already 5:00pm, just as Len said they were at the Roller Coaster line, and what's good is that the mood between Gakupo and Rin seemed to ease up. There was certainly a better air now compared to earlier that day at the Go-Kart line. The yellow girl seemed to be enjoying herself a lot, so does the violet samurai. And if Kaito and Len didn't knew the two, they would've thought that Gakupo and Rin have been dating for a long time.<p>

"_Hmm...it would seem that he wouldn't be needing our help anymore...what do you think Len?"_, asked the blue lad, still pissed off, and still blaming everything on the unknowing samurai.

No response was heard nor seen from the blonde, Kaito called for his name, _"Len?..."_.

"_Oh, have you been calling me?...I'm sorry, I wasn't paying that much of an attention...what is it again?"_, asked the yellow boy.

Without any further ado, Kaito took Len by the hand and dragged the younger male out of their hiding. Sensing that he was the reason for the older male's quick change of action, the blonde didn't dare to ask why he was suddenly like that, instead he let himself be carried away.

* * *

><p>After a moment of fast walking, the younger male caught his breathe. The other apologized for the sudden occurrence. When the yellow boy finally mustered back all of his remaining energy, he tried to look up and see where the older teen had taken him.<p>

"_Mirror House?...You want to go in there, Kaito-niisan?..."_, questioned the exhausted Len.

Kaito nodded silently then pulled the yellow boy to the line. Well, there was actually no line, it's just the two of them entering the Mirror House. The deafening silence began.

The awkward atmosphere continued as they walked deeper inside the said theme park attraction. Len was starting to worry. He stopped walking then collected all the courage he got to speak.

"_Kaito-nii, is there something wrong?..."_, Kaito stopped walking as well, his back facing the younger teen.

"_Is there a problem?..."_, added the yellow boy.

"_Yes."_, was all the blue lad said.

"_Uhm...you can talk to me about it...what's wrong, Kaito-nii..."_, worried Len.

"_There's nothing wrong with me...There's something wrong with you! You're the problem! Look, I did everything I could to help you and the problem is that you're not helping yourself!"_, the furious blue lad turned to look at the now confused Len.

"_I...I d-don't understand..."_, babbled the younger male.

The older teen grabbed his left shoulder with one hand, the other pointing at the wall, _"Look at the mirror..."_.

Len followed the other's instructions. Kaito then continued speaking, _"When you look at the mirror, what do you see?...Yourself?...No...that's not it...it's your reflection but it doesn't mean that it's you...When you look at Rin, what do you see?"_.

"_I really don't understand onii-san...what do-"_, Len panicked.

"_Ever since that day at Gakupo's house, how did you view your twin?...A mirror image?...yes that's it...that's how you viewed her...A mirror image, a reflection, she looks like you but it doesn't mean that she's you! Do you understand Len? Stop daydreaming about you being on Rin's shoes, __**FACE IT! THE OLD HAG DOESN'T LIKE YOU! HE LIKES RIN ALONE! **__He's on a date with your sister, not with you...you're only hurting yourself...you're hurting me too..."_, tears started to build up on Kaito's eyes, he hugged the yellow boy. _"Len...I love you...I really do...and it hurts me to see you like these..."_.

Len started crying then hugged back at the older twin, _"I-I'm s-sorry...I'm sorry..."_.

"_Now, now...stop crying...when you cry like that, Rin and Miku would call you 'shota'..."_, Kaito teased while patting the smaller boy's head.

The yellow boy strongly denied in between sobs, _"I'm not a shota..."_.

After a moment of tears the two walked out of the Mirror House, fingers laced at each other, smiling gently, contentedly...

* * *

><p>At Gakupo and Rin's side, the two had already got off the Roller Coaster. They were now sitting side by side in a bench. Laughing at their own tell-tales. And what are the two talking about?<p>

"_And then he would strongly deny...'I'm not a shota'..."_, the yellow girl said laughing.

"_He's kinda cute when he does that..."_, Gakupo replied nodding.

"_See?...And at the line for the Anchor's Away...can you believe it?...he actually admitted that he was a shota for the sake of making our date successful...haha...that was hilarious..haha...he went 'Len?...that guy is a shota, and I'm not...'...haha"_, Rin burst out laughing endlessly.

"_That's because you noticed that he was Kagamine-dono..."_, the violet samurai said holding back his own laughter.

"_Oh come on...Gakupo-nii...I may have been tricked by Kaito-nii playing as the vendor earlier at the Go-Kart line, but Len? That's a big no-no...Len and I are twins...there's no way I could mistook him for someone else..."_, boasted the female Kagamine.

The words 'mistook him for someone else' rang a bell inside the samurai's chest, _"Ano...Rin-dono...there's something that I needed to tell you..."_.

"_What?...About you actually doing 'it' to my brother then calling out my name afterwards?...Now you may ask how did I knew...well, I had my ways on Kaito-nii...he told me everything...Geez that Len...he could tell someone else his circumstances but can't his own TWIN SISTER..."_, Rin pouted.

"_Y-your mad about it?..."_, asked Gakupo nervously.

"_I SURE AM!"_, the samurai thought that it was very blunt of her but he knew he can't blame her.

"_But you know, Rin-dono...lately, after Kagamine-dono confessed to me...I've been having a strange twitch in my heart every time I see him...he makes me smile a lot...he never complained about what I did to him that night..."_, the samurai then had a growing smile on his face.

"_Nee...Gakupo-nii...you like Len don't you..."_, asked the yellow girl out of pure curiosity.

"_I-I don't k-know...I don't think it's like that...but I don't think that I hate him either..."_, the violet samurai blushed unconsciously.

"_You...__**you're one Doubtful Violet Samurai indeed**__...you don't like him...but you don't hate him...you love him?..."_, Rin went on serious mode.

"_..."_, Gakupo was deep in thought.

Rin smiled knowingly and said, _"__**Don't call him Kagamine, he'll never think that you're referring to him**__...call him by his name, he has one you know...I saw them heading for the east direction earlier while we're at the line...__**I'm only giving you this one chance, if you screwed up with my brother again...I swear I'll be the one to bury you to your grave**__...Hurry up and go...__**I think Kaito-nii is having his way with Len right about now...**__"_.

Gakupo stood up then started to run heading for the direction Rin pointed. He then shouted, _"Thanks!"_, before he could be out of sight.

'I guess I should see how this story goes from here onwards...', thought the yellow girl standing up and stretching.

* * *

><p>The violet samurai arrived at the scene were Len and Kaito's hands are holding each other. He's view darkened, he silently headed for the two who just came out of the Mirror House.<p>

"_G-Gakupo-nii-"_, Len was obviously startled, _"You're alone?...Did something happen, I'm sorry we weren't there...is Rin having her tantrums again?...Nee..."_.

Gakupo grabbed the yellow boy's arm. _"Hey...What's wrong with you?", _Kaito asked furiously holding Len's hand a little tighter. The violet samurai glared at him, his eyes saying 'Back off!'. The blue lad was stunned, he had let go of the blonde's hand.

"_What's wrong Gakupo-nii?...tell me please..."_, Len begged.

Gakupo didn't answered, he tightened his grip on the smaller boy's arm and dragged him harder until they were all alone at a corner.

"_Onii-san, it hurts...please let go of my arm..."_, the yellow pleaded.

Again, the samurai didn't replied. Instead, he pushed the younger male, cornering him at the wall, straddling both the other's arms on the side. Gakupo's lips met with that of Len's. The younger male's eyes widened in shock, he tried to push away but had no such luck. The samurai began biting the other's lower lip harshly, his tongue is begging for entrance, the yellow boy didn't allow himself to be overwhelmed with the kiss. Len managed to free one of his arms a while later then finally managed to set himself loose by biting the tongue that managed to invade his little mouth.

"_What are you do-"_, the blonde wasn't able to finish his statement for the older man had caught of his lips again.

Trying to deepen the kiss, the taller male forced the other's face to tilt upward. His left hand squeezing the blonde's soft pink-dyed cheeks, the right hand on Len's waist. Gakupo hovered around memorizing every little detail of the insides of the yellow boy's mouth with his experienced tongue. Tears started to ran down the smaller boy's face.

'**What's going on?...I don't understand...Gakupo-niisan's eyes...they are scary...I'm...I'm scared...what did I do?...'**, Len thought in between his useless struggles.

_**-To be continued-**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Gakupo is being possessive...Possessive over Len?...What will Kaito do?...How would Len react?...What would be Rin's next course of action?...<span>_

_Will Miku and Meiko appear in the next chapter?..._(they probably will for filler roles)...

The lemons would have to cut right there...let's save it for the 5th one...(sorry for the disappointment...)

As I said earlier...I'm busy in school...so my updates are going to be slower...

The next will be up in 2 weeks or more...

Hope you still like it the way you did in the earlier chapters...

Thanks to the 4 people that made a review...all of you are really good people...

Shiken thanks for the long review...I was having this weird smile plastered on my face while reading your comments...thank you really...I'm flattered by your words...

TotalAmuto your short reviews actually leaves a strong impact to me and my silly writing...thank you very much...

yoko23 I hope that I didn't made you wait for too long...wish that reading this made a tiny bit of your time worthwhile...hope you enjoyed...thank you for actually reading up to this point...

DestinyCanAmaze sorry for the delay...I checked this a while back...Gakupo is 24 yrs old...let's just say that a sudden time distortion happened then the violet samurai turned 19...haha...

_**Did you catch my drift?...**_

_**REVIEWS PLEASE...**_


	5. The Clashing Colours of the Rainbow

_**Disclaimer: WHY CAN'T I OWN VOCALOID? I WANT IT BAD!**_

_**WARNING: Contains YAOI/Boy X Boy relationship...**_

_**Pairings: Kaito X Len, Gakupo X Len**_

So~~~. Here's chapter 5...and ! I'm so sorry for the great delay...I have school to attend to, I had things to arrange, and I DON'T ACTUALLY KNOW HOW TO START THIS CHAPTER!

I am really sorry...Don't hate me please...This story shall continue, I SWEAR!

Feel free to tell me how you feel about this chap...I hope that it doesn't feel like it is forced out just to go with the flow of the story line...

If there are things you don't understand, I'll gladly entertain your questions.

Enough of my ranting!

Please enjoy reading...(FORGIVE ME FOR THE CRAPPINESS!)

* * *

><p>"<em><strong>Just A Mirror Image"<strong>_

_**Chapter 5: 'The Clashing Colours of the Rainbow'**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Len~~~ Yoo-hoo~~~...", <em>called Rin in a sing-song voice.

"_Eh?...I'm sorry...were you calling me?"_, answered Len facing to his twin's direction, it is quite obvious that he was not being attentive.

A pout was clearly visible in the yellow girl's face, then she ranted in an irritated voice, _"Geez Len...what the hell are you spacing out for? I've been calling for like the umpteenth time! What's with you today?"_.

"_I'm sorry Rin...I was just...thinking...about...some 'private' stuffs..."_, there was a bright glint on the female Kagamine's eyes when she heard the word 'private' coming out from her brother's mouth.

"_Are you hitting puberty?"_, she said in a rather excited voice.

"_No."_, Len rolled his eyes regretting that he used the word 'private' to describe his thoughts earlier.

Rin grinned wider than usual, but not that of simple happiness and joy, it's a smile of curiosity, and a smirk of...what's the word..._bullying._ The yellow boy tried to distance away from his sister but drastically failed as he was cornered at the side of the sofa he and his twin were seated at.

"_Eh?...My dear brother, what could it be that bothers you, hmm?..."_, the yellow girl was emitting a dark aura, with evil grin remained plastered on her face as she placed both her hands each to the side of Len's head.

The twin brother was startled then later became sweaty, _"N-nothing..."_.

Rin's smirk went as wide as it can ever be and then thought, 'I am so going to enjoy this.'. She moved her face closer to Len's own and said more of a statement than a question, _"Really now?"_.

"_Y-yes...It's r-r-really n-nothing...Nothing a-at all..."_, the yellow boy stuttered.

"_Oh? Is that so?...But Len, I was just wondering, why would my dear brother use a word such as 'private' if it's actually nothing, hmm?"_, Rin teased blinking innocently every now and then.

'I'M GOING TO DIE!', panic thought by the male Kagamine.

"_Now then...are you going to tell me about those 'private' stuffs"_, the yellow girl as anyone can tell, won the argument. Len was then forced to tell everything in FULL DETAIL!

"_I-it was...when y-you a-and G-Gakupo-niisan a-are at the l-line for the R-roller Coaster..."_, the yellow boy tried look away from his sister's killing glare.

"_Continue."_, Rin demanded and Len complied at once feeling that his sister won't stop from asking him anyway.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back:<strong>_

At their hiding spot, Len and Kaito were watching Gakupo and Rin who were on the line for the Roller Coaster ride. The yellow boy was spacing out for some reasons while they look over the dating Vocaloids. About those reasons, Kaito was pretty sure what those were but he was hoping that it's not what he thinks it is.

The blue lad broke the silence between the two of them saying, _"Hmm...it would seem that he wouldn't be needing our help anymore...what do you think Len?"_. The yellow boy didn't reply, but not until Kaito's second call.

"_Oh, have you been calling me?...I'm sorry, I wasn't paying that much of an attention...what is it again?"_, was the response the younger male gave after taking notice of the slightly frustrated call from the other teen. Without no more questions asked, Kaito grabbed Len by the hand and took the yellow boy out of their hiding. Realizing that he was the source of the other male's frustration, the blonde didn't dare complain about why he was suddenly acting that way, he just let himself be dragged away.

As we all know from the previous chapter, Kaito pulled Len towards the line for the Mirror House, where the blue lad conveyed his feelings for the yellow boy. The feeling of pity and the feeling of love.

"_There's nothing wrong with me...There's something wrong with you! You're the problem! Look, I did everything I could to help you and the problem is that you're not helping yourself!"_

"_When you look at the mirror, what do you see?...Yourself?...No...that's not it...it's your reflection but it doesn't mean that it's you...When you look at Rin, what do you see?"_

"_Ever since that day at Gakupo's house, how did you view your twin?...A mirror image?...yes that's it...that's how you viewed her...A mirror image, a reflection, she looks like you but it doesn't mean that she's you! Do you understand Len? Stop daydreaming about you being on Rin's shoes, FACE IT! THE OLD HAG DOESN'T LIKE YOU! HE LIKES RIN ALONE! He's on a date with your sister, not with you...you're only hurting yourself...you're hurting me too..."_

The younger male begged for him to stop. Pleading Kaito to stop telling him the facts that he already knew yet can't accept.

"_Len...I love you...I really do...and it hurts me to see you like these..."_.

Emotions rushed the yellow boy's heart, his eyes were filled with sadness. Tears are starting to fall down as he begged for forgiveness to Kaito and...to himself.

"_I'm sorry...I'm so sorry...I'm sorry for being so stupid...I'm sorry for being so naive...I'm sorry Kaito-nii...I'm really sorry..."_, Len cried with one hand rubbing his eyes and the other is clinging at one end of the blue lad's scarf.

"_Shush...now, now...don't go calling yourself like that..."_, Kaito pulled the blonde into a hug. The yellow boy buried his face on the older man's chest and is still crying, still apologizing in between sobs.

"_Now, now...stop crying...when you cry like that, Rin and Miku would call you 'shota'..."_, the blue lad teased while patting the smaller boy's head.

"_I'm not a shota..."_, Len denied in between sobs, the older male then thought 'It's kind of amazing seeing him cry out everything and can still refuse being called a shota.'.

A moment of brief silence came, nothing can be heard except for the noise caused by Len's sobbing. Kaito's hands cupped the younger boy's cheeks, tilting Len's head to face his own. The yellow boy covered his face with his two hands, he didn't want to make his current look visible to Kaito.

"_Len..."_, the blue lad called in a cool and deep voice.

Still mouthing the words 'I'm sorry', Len slightly peaked at the other's expression from behind his fingers. Kaito sighed.

"_Len..."_, he called again but this time, Len lowered his hands.

Azure met cyan orbs, and just when Len opened his mouth to continue his endless beg for forgiveness, Kaito pulled him into a kiss. Successfully silencing the yellow boy. Len's cheeks danced in the shade of pink and his eyes widened. The blue lad pulled away almost immediately after seeing the blush that became visible on the shorter one's face.

Kaito looked away, trying to hide his own blush.

"_Eh?"_, was the reaction made by Len.

"_Damn it! I screwed up...I'm sorry Len...it's not what you're thinking...I-I didn't mean to force you into a kiss...I'm really sorry Len...You we're so cute, then-then I wasn't a-able to resist the u-u-urge t-to..."_, the blue lad stuttered, he bowed down for apology.

Len wasn't answering. Kaito went into panic mode then hesitantly looked at the other's face.

"_L-Len?..."_, he called.

"_I'm sorry Kaito-nii but..."_, Len said. Kaito was expecting to see a scared or disgusted look but the yellow boy's expression made the older male give the 'what-the-hell' look.

Len continued speaking, _"How do I react to that? Should I take it as a complement or as a criticism?"_.

Kaito was deadpanned by the comment. He had his plans for the yellow boy during the date Gakupo and Rin had, but they didn't go all too well and blames it all on the 'old hag' and Len's cuteness –it's not like he hates Len being all so adorable–. He felt like going around in circles every time Len's innocence kicks in.

"_Listen Len. I love you. Even if I have to repeat those words over and over, I will. Please process that in your innocent memory stick...I. LOVE. YOU. LEN."_, the passion in the blue lad's voice he had earlier lessened a bit and the last four words were in a heavier tone than the rest of his statement. Little did he know that the yellow boy was playing a little game.

The blonde tried to hold back a giggle which later turned into breathless laughter. Len was holding his stomach because of the pain he is having due to laughing hard. This caused Kaito to raise a question.

"_I'm sorry...y-you...haha...you should have seen your face...haha..."_, Len laughed pleasantly for the first time since 'that' day at Gakupo's house.

"_You're laughing too much. What do you mean by that?"_, Kaito shrugged though he wasn't pissed off from the indirect insult at all, he was rather happy to see the younger male's smiling features.

"_It's nothing I'm sorry."_

"_Let me guess...you were just playing innocent earlier..."_

"_A little~~~."_

"_Since when did you started your little act?..."_

"_A bit after crying~~~."_

"_THAT MEANS YOU WERE ALREADY ACTING INNOCENT AFTER 'THAT' THING!"_

"_That thing?"_

"_Drop the act Len, I'm being serious..."_

"_But I really don't know what you mean oniisan..."_, Len looked at Kaito intently with puppy dog eyes and is blushing in the shade of pink.

Kaito gulped at the magnificent view he had witnessed, he looked away hiding his blush 'again'.

"_That ...that kiss..."_

"_What about it?"_

"_Look Len...I-I just f-forced a k-kiss on you...it's a-a-against y-your w-w-w-will..."_, Kaito stuttered.

Len pouted, the blue lad didn't knew why. The blonde dropped the puppy dog eyes and glared instead . And just as when Kaito tried to ask why the sudden coldness (cuteness...XD), the yellow boy pulled the older male's ever present scarf down. A sweet little kiss was given on the lips of the blue lad.

The blue haired man was speechless after Len pulled away but one could clearly read his mind base on facial expression. 'No freaking way!'.

"_Now we're even~~~."_, Len said in a sing-song voice.

"_Len...it's not the time for-"_, Kaito was cut off by a statement the blonde made.

"_**Go out with me.**__"_

"_Eh?"_

Len pouted, _"Go out with me."_

The blue lad can't seem to process what he had just heard. 'He said 'Go out with me'...he just said that didn't he? Len said that right? No, I must have heard it wrong...Len can't possibly say that to me...My brain is probably playing a trick on me knowing that I would really die on the spot if Len would actually ask me out...Right, that's it...I'm hearing things...', he told himself.

As if reading his mind, the blonde sighed and said, _"Kaito-nii you're not hearing things...please go out with me..."_.

"_Len, don't you think you're making such rash decisions..."_

"_I'm not...I really want to go out with Kaito-nii!"_, the yellow boy was blushing, his eyes shut close with tear formation on the side and his two hands holding at the bottom end of his sailor tops.

Kaito smiled then said, _"I. Don't. Want. To."_

"_EH?"_, the younger male whined.

"_I don't want to be the rebound..."_, the smile he had turned into a bitter one.

"_I-I'm sorry..."_, was all that Len can say.

Another moment of a deafening silence, none of the two seemed wanting to break it yet. Not wanting to see the other's reaction after the little comedy-turned-drama they had earlier.

"_Hey."_, they spoke in chorus after sometime. The two males met each other's eyes, only to turn away from each other's gaze while blushing.

"_You go first..."_, Kaito said.

"_No...you go ahead..."_, Len gently refused.

"_I insist..."_, was all the blue lad had in mind as a reply.

"_No...it is not that important, so you should speak first..."_, the blonde rejected politely.

Silence crashed once more but this time, it was not as awkward. The silence makes one feel at ease. The two teens looked at each other, holding back a giggle, then burst out laughing. It was almost relaxing but a certain personnel of the mirror house had to come in saying that Len and Kaito have been in the said theme park attraction for too long. The two apologized, then walked towards the exit.

The two walked out of the Mirror House, fingers laced at each other, smiling gently, contentedly...

_**End of Flash Back**_

* * *

><p>"<em>Eeh? You...a-a-and Ka-Kaito-nii were...!"<em>, Rin went berserk. She was scratching her head with both her hands trying to comprehend what her brother just told her.

Len, who was blushing deep red just from remembering those things, said, _"Don't say it!"_.

"_But Len! You don't what happened over my side!"_, the twin sister looked at her brother with guilty eyes then added, _"You should've have heard what Gakupo-nii said! He went after you and Kaito-nii! Did you not met him?"_.

"_W-what did he say? More importantly...what did YOU say?"_, Len was afraid to find out but he's curiosity is killing him.

"_Y-You see L-Len..."_, stuttered the female Kagamine. She then relayed the story to her twin.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Flash Back:<strong>_

After Rin and Gakupo's ride at the Roller Coaster, the two sat on a bench and started chatting. They were talking about how _cute_ Len was back at the line for the Anchor's Away.

During that time, Rin was having her usual tantrums so Len decided to give Gakupo a little push on the back to help him. He wore a loose orange shirt with prints saying 'I'm cool and you're not', a baggy jeans with some chains hanging by the waist, he also wore necklaces with huge pendants, a cap slanted on the right, and a pair of orange sunglasses. The yellow boy went to where Gakupo and Rin were lining up and asked for directions, saying that he got lost. As his twin sister, Rin immediately noticed that the guy in front of her was really Len so she asked, almost teasing, if he was actually her brother. All the male blonde can retort to was to blush, look away, and say, _"__Len?...that yellow Vocaloid?...that guy is a shota, and I'm not...__"_.

Gakupo and Rin were laughing –maybe too hard– by just remembering it. Their conversation went on and on that their topic was suddenly averted to the violet samurai's feeling for the yellow martyr.

"Y_ou know, Rin-dono...lately, after Kagamine-dono confessed to me...I've been having a strange twitch in my heart every time I see him...he makes me smile a lot...he never complained about what I did to him that night..."_, the samurai then had a growing smile on his face.

"_Nee...Gakupo-nii...you like Len don't you..."_, asked Rin sincerely.

"_I-I don't k-know...I don't think it's like that...but I don't think that I hate him either..."_, truthfully, the samurai wasn't really sure.

"_You...__you're one Doubtful Violet Samurai indeed__...you don't like him...but you don't hate him...you love him?..."_, the yellow girl commented.

Gakupo didn't answered, he was silent, thinking things over and over. Rin sighed and said, _"__Don't call him Kagamine, he'll never think that you're referring to him__...call him by his name, he has one you know...I saw them heading for the east direction earlier while we're at the line...__I'm only giving you this one chance, if you screw up with my brother again...I swear I'll be the one to bury__you to your grave__...Hurry up and go...__I think Kaito-nii is having his way with Len right about now...__"_.

Gakupo stood up then started to run heading for the direction Rin pointed. He then shouted, _"Thanks!"_, before he could be out of sight.

Just now, the violet samurai had cleared his mind. And is now ready to admit his true feelings, Gakupo Kamui loves Len Kagamine.

_**End of Flash Back**_

* * *

><p>"<em>YOU SAID WHAT?"<em>, Len is blushing harder by the minute.

"_We-well...d-did y-you not meet him?..."_, Rin babbled.

The male Kagamine nodded hard. The yellow girl's eyes widened and demanded, _"What happened?"_

"_Eh?...Well...when me and Kaito-nii got o-out of the Mirror House...he..he..."_, the twin brother told but was stopped by the slamming of the door open.

"_Miku-nee? And Meiko-nee as well?"_, Len was left stunned by the two arriving ladies.

"_Is that true Len? Oh dear...I heard the first half of the story from Rin-chan...How could Gakupo-san be so...Oh my!"_, worried Miku –pretty much hysterical.

"_The hell? That BaKaito kissed you? And you kissed him too?"_, Meiko exclaimed more than asked.

Len hid his now tomato red face. The three girls added more pressure on the poor yellow boy by asking him to continue the story. The yellow boy gulped, _"G-Gakupo-nii arrived glaring a-at Kaito-nii...H-He d-dragged me away...then h-h-he...k-kissed m-me..."_.

"_WHAT?"_, the three girls shouted in chorus.

"_Kaito-nii...f-followed shortly...a-after...he...he..."_, Len stuttered shyly.

"_He?..."_, the three girls' eyes were focused on the boy in front of them, and to the male Kagamine, the three were glaring daggers at him.

Three words made all things clear, _"Kaito-nii hit Gakupo-nii..."_.

Meiko's jaw dropped, Miku's eyes went wide, and Rin fainted but came back alive after a few moments. Realization hit them; Gakupo _loves_ Len, Len _liked _Gakupo, Kaito _loves_ Len, Len _is starting to like_ Kaito; The _**violet**_ samurai and the _**blue**_ lad, fighting for the _**yellow**_boy's hand, _**The Clashing Colours of the Rainbow**_.

_**-To be continued-**_

* * *

><p><em><span>Everyone found out! The score is tied...what's going to happen next? Even I don't know it yet...<span>_

_Miku and Meiko really did show up as extras! XD_

The lemons did not show themselves up! I didn't know how to fit them in this chap anyway...(sorry to those people who wished for their appearance)

Thanks to the 3 people who wasted their precious time in typing a review:

Shiken as long as the previous...teehee~~~you really flatter me by your words

TotalAmuto yey, we now have sound effects!

DestinyCanAmaze you'll love to be in Len's place?...ME TOO!

It's only now that I realize that there are people who add me and my story to their alert and fave...THANK YOU SO MUCH!

_**Any suggestions?**_

_**Comments?**_

_**Violent reactions?**_

_**Reviews please...it helps a lot...**_


End file.
